So Glad To Have You Back
by gingerkitten2784
Summary: A quickie where Harvey shows Donna how happy he is that she came back. New to writing smut. Like it or hate it: please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at his desk, reading over documents Mike prepared that morning, Harvey reaches over and hits the intercom button.

"Donna. Can you get me the Samson brief?"

No response.

"Donna. You there?"

Still no response.

He looks up and sees her empty desk. It's not like Donna to leave without telling him, so he gets up and walks out of his office.

Bang. "Shit!"

Harvey looks down and sees Donna kneeling on the floor under her desk. Only her lower half is visible. He walks around behind her and chuckles.

"You alright there?"

"Fine. My goddamn power strip died, and now I have to untangle this giant knot of cords to get the new one in. I keep banging my head every five seconds, and I'm getting rug burn on my knees. I'm just fucking peachy."

"Would you like me to help?"

" You have plenty to do, I can take care of this. And stop looking at my ass"

"I wasn't -"

Donna twists herself around and gives him her 'don't-even-try-lying-to-me-I-can-practically-read-your-mind' look.

"OK. Maybe a bit. Come on. Let me help. Jessica cancelled our lunch meeting, so I've just been looking over paperwork Mike finished this morning. I can spare a few minutes. Besides, I was a boy scout, I'm good with knots."

Giving a sly smile, Donna backs out from under her desk and sits up on her knees.

"Boy scout, huh? Somehow, I can't picture you in brown shorts and a sash. Alright, have at it." Extending her hands upward, she asks: "Little help?"

Harvey pulls her upright. They end up standing quite close, giving him a good whiff of her perfume.

"Is that the perfume I gave you for your birthday?"

"Yeah, it's nice stuff. Who did you get to pick it out?"

Looking indignant, Harvey says "If you must know, I picked it out myself."

Donna rolls her eyes at him. "I thought you boy scouts were honest. Now hurry up, those cords won't untangle themselves."

"Yes ma'am!"

Harvey salutes sarcastically and gets under the desk. Donna sits in her chair, off to the side, sorting a pile of documents into a filing cabinet. After a few minutes, Harvey calls over to her.

"Alright, I think I've got everything plugged into the new power strip. Come on over and check everything before I get off the floor. I don't want to have to crawl under here again."

Donna rolls her chair over to the desk and starts turning on the computer, fax machine, and other electronics. Harvey, on his back under the desk, realizes he's in a very unique position; and a thought crosses his mind.

"Everything looks good. You can come out now."

"Yeah. Well, I just noticed something else that needs taken care of. Should only be a few minutes."

"Fine. Just don't look up my skirt."

"I make no promises."

Harvey adjusts his position under the desk, bringing his face level with her knees. Letting his fingers caress the soft pale skin of her calves, he lightly kisses the outside of her lower thigh. He feels her try to close her legs tighter and push away from the desk, but he grabs the chair before she can.

"What are you doing?" says Donna, her voice sounding unsteady.

"I told you. There's something else that needs taken care of." Harvey lightly tickles the underside of her knee, and pushes her legs open a bit. His hands carefully pull her skirt up a few inches.

"I think that's just fine the way it is. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Oh - come on Donna. Just trying - to do something - nice. Show you - just - how glad - I am - to have - you - back."

After every few words, Harvey kisses the inside of her thigh. On the last word, he buries his face between her legs, kissing her hard through her panties. He hears her gasp.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing? What if someone walks by and sees this?" she hisses.

"Nobody will see anything. They've all gone for lunch. And I sent Mike off to do a bit of research on a client. Nothing to worry about."

He slides Donna's skirt up further and pulls her closer to him. He starts kissing her thighs again, and lets his fingers trace patterns over the length of her legs.

"This is crazy. We can't do this. If we do this, Harvey, we can't go back. It's not like that night-"

"The night we got bombed at your place and messed around on your couch? That night we are never allowed to talk about? Talk about a fun night. I remember someone saying something similar then. About how what we have is too important to ruin with sex. I have to say, I've never enjoyed second base so much in my life. Still don't know how you did that thing with your tongue though."

"Oh my God. Get out from under the desk."

"Sorry Donna, kind of in the middle of something." Harvey presses his face back into her, the fingers of his right hand slip under the fabric of her panties and pull them to one side. As his tongue flits gently over her clit, he hears her hands tightly grip the arms of her chair as she gasps again.

"You know, I'm trying to be angry with you and you're making it very difficult." she says through gritted teeth.

She only hears a muffled grunt in reply. Without thinking, her hips thrust slightly, in time with his motions. The sensation is hard to resist. The man knows how to use his tongue. Maybe she should teach him that thing she does. After a few minutes, Donna relaxes a bit. It's hard to think straight when you're getting oral sex right at your desk. A voice in her head pipes up:

_So, this is fun and all, but remember who is down there. Think about it, is he really doing this for you, or is it just to amuse himself?_

_Oh Goddammit. Stupid brain, has to spoil things by thinking._

The obnoxious little voice has a point. This is clearly very "un-Harvey-like" behavior. She can't let him keep going without understanding his motives. However, she also can't ask him outright; he's very adept at dodging direct questions. After a moment's thought, she asks tentatively: "If I told you to stop, would you stop?"

Then more confidently: "If I said 'Harvey, stop it.', would you?"

He pushes the chair away from the desk so he can look Donna in the eye.

"Is that what you want?" Harvey asks.

"I want you to answer the question. Would you stop if I said so?"

After a breath, he answers: "Yes. I'd stop. I wouldn't want to, and I'd be too ashamed to ever look you in the eye again; but if you told me to, I'd stop."

A smile spreads across Donna's flush face. "OK then. Carry on - Scout."

Harvey gives a mischievous grin, pulls her chair back under the desk, and buries his face between her legs for a third time. Donna leans back, covering her face with her left hand. Her right hand moves down and starts pushing off her bikini underwear. Catching the hint, Harvey removes them completely.

He makes short work of finding her clit again, and alternates between kisses, licks and nips. Slowly, he slides a finger back and forth along her slit, applying slightly more pressure with each pass. One finger pushes in, then another. It doesn't take long to find a good rhythm. Donna puts her hand on the back of his head. Her fingernails tracing patterns on his scalp. Though her fingers move lightly, he can feel her pressing him closer. She's practically there.

"You ready?"

He hears a breathless "Uh huh"

"Coast is clear?"

A "Mhmm" sneaks out between quick, shallow breaths.

"Good" Harvey growls, and dives back in.

With one hand covering her mouth to stifle the moans, Donna's hips buck wildly as a warm wave of pleasure washes over her.

It takes a few minutes, but Harvey doesn't stop until he's sure her orgasm has subsided. Then he kisses back down her thighs to the inside of her knees.

Donna snickers, it soon turns into a full laugh.

She whispers, just loud enough for him to hear: "Was I just closed by Harvey Specter?"

"I think you were. Some of my best work too."

Her laughter continues.

"You know, you're in trouble now. A secretary could get used to this."

"Yeah, well -"

"Shhh, I can hear somebody coming. Stay down there and be quiet."

Donna leans back in the chair and covers her face with both hands. Rachel walks up to her desk.

"Hey Donna. Oh jeeze, are you feeling alright?"

"Shhhh. Migraine." Her voice sounds pained and weak.

Under the desk, Harvey grins madly. _The woman is one hell of an actress. Meryl Streep, eat your heart out._

"Oh. Sorry. Maybe you should go lay down on the couch in Harvey's office." Rachel whispers.

"Too bright. Took a pill. Fine in a few minutes."

"OK, if you want to go for lunch - once you're feeling better - I'll be in my office."

"K"

As soon as Rachel is out of sight, Donna stands up and readjusts her skirt.

"Bravo. Quite a preformance." says Harvey from under the desk.

"Thank you. Thank you." She give an unnecessarily complex bow.

"You sure you want to stay here and be a secretary? Talent like that, you could be doing _community_ theater."

"Don't tempt me." she growls at him. "You can come on out now."

"Gonna need a minute."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, got a few red hairs stuck in my teeth. Can't walk around like that."

Donna leans down until her face is level with his. "Not funny."

"Really? I thought it was pretty good."

She stares daggers at Harvey, until he pulls her face into his and kisses her roughly, deeply. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but Donna has to brace herself on the desk and catch her breath before she can stand back up.

"I'm really glad you came back Donna. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Stuck somewhere between terror and embarrassment, all Donna can think to say is: "I'm gonna go get straightened up. Back in a few." Thankfully, Harvey can't see her face now. She looks like a deer in headlights.

After she cleans herself up and splashes some water on her face, Donna looks in the mirror. It's one of the drawbacks to being a redhead; with skin that pale, it takes forever to get rid of a red face. She re-applies her make-up as needed and straightens her outfit. The entire time, she asks herself one question: What now?

When she gets back, Harvey is sitting at his desk. She strolls into the office and stands confidently in front of him. He grins widely, his eyes move up and down her body; he makes no effort to hide his ogling.

"I'm going to have a quick lunch with Rachel. Before I go, two things: Number 1. Meet me tomorrow at 12:35 in the File Room. Come alone. Tell no one."

"Oh. Do you have a secret mission for me M?" he asks in his best Sean Connery voice.

"You could say that. Since you showed me how happy you are to have me back. I'd like to return the favor and show you just how happy I am to be back."

Harvey leans forward, and whispers conspiratorially "Ooh. Sounds dangerous. What's the second thing?"

She puts her hand out across the desk "Give me back my goddamn underwear."

He pulls them out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "I was planning to hide them in your desk drawer after you left. Let you find them later."

"I'm not walking around Manhattan commando-style. After what happened last year, I vowed to never do it again."

Harvey's jaw drops. Donna snatches the panties from his hand, turns, and walks briskly out of his office.

"Wait, last year? What happened? How often did you go commando? Oh, please tell me you came to work like that."

"Bye, Harvey." she purrs over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All. It took me awhile to write this one, but I hope y'all enjoy it. No smut this go round, but I have another chapter coming which details 'the other time'. I hope to have that posted soon. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think: love, hate, whatever. =o)**

Donna Paulsen has a complicated relationship with her boss. Since the start, her feelings toward him would constantly fluctuate between affectionate admiration, and absolute exasperation. No matter what, she has remained loyal.

However, recent events have complicated matters.

A few weeks ago, she shredded a memo that could have had her boss disbarred, and possibly arrested, for Evidence Tampering. Instead, she took the burden upon herself, got fired, and risked going to jail on the same charge. After a great deal of money changed hands, she got her job back. Then, the truth came out. Daniel Hardman, one of the founding partners, had forged the memo. In the eyes of the firm, Donna was exonerated of all wrong-doing, and things returned to - well, something _resembling_ normal.

Since her return, she has tried to forget the things her boss said when he convinced her to come back. Tried to return to business as usual. For a time, she thought she had succeeded.

When Harvey Specter had begged Donna to return to Pearson Hardman, he'd said...things.

He told Donna he _needed_ her; said he _couldn't be himself _without her. At the time, she'd thought they were only words, and made him say all of it, just to watch him squirm. He'd made a good show of it, too: the furrowed brow, the pleading look, the reference to 'the other time'. But she knew the truth. He would say anything to get her back at that desk, running his life for him.

Donna truly believed that, and she had come to terms with it. She understood Harvey. The man does not cope well with change. He needs someone to maintain stability for him, and she's it.

Everything Donna thought she knew about Harvey Specter went out the window today. He did something from which they can never go back. And she let him.

_What happens now?_

Despite her outward appearance - listening attentively to Rachel bitch about Mike acting like a jackass - she can't stop thinking about Harvey. The sensation of his tongue dancing across her clit, his fingers pressing deeper into her with every thrust, the incredible release when he finally brought her to orgasm.

Rachel's outraged tone shakes Donna from her memory.

"Can you believe he _fucked her_? She's _married_. And he _fucked_ her."

"Yeah. What an asshole. If he weren't a freaking genius, and Harvey's little bitch boy, I'd try to get him fired. As it stands, I can - spit in his coffee, if you like."

Obviously not hearing a word Donna just said, Rachel continues: "You're right, Donna. We weren't in a relationship. He has no obligations to me, and I have none to him. I should just get over the skinny bastard..."

_Finally_. Donna thinks, and attempts to return to her memory of things before this tedious lunch.

"But he _ fucked_ a _married woman_! I still can't believe it."

Donna sighs to herself, and continues her internal debate on the events of that afternoon. Contemplating how to deal with Harvey Specter.

When she returns from lunch, Donna finds a large stack of paperwork waiting on her desk. On general principle, she scowls at the folders. Though, for once in her career, she feels grateful for a heavy workload. Now she has a reason to avoid Harvey.

Maintaining the correct pace, Donna manages to keep herself busy with the large stack of files until 6:00 pm. At which point, she quietly slips away from her desk and out the door. When she gets home, she makes a beeline for the kitchen and opens her good bottle of Shiraz. She'd meant to save it for a special occasion, but today qualifies as extenuating circumstances.

With that, she spends the evening on her squishy sofa, catching up on her favorite shows; one about a foxy blonde spy, apparently saving the country from hot men with accents. The other about a charming con-man turned good guy. Donna catches herself rewinding the bits where any attractive male protagonist has his shirt off. Thank God for technology.

Another bottle of wine later, Donna stumbles into her room and collapses on her bed. Just before she drifts off into a deep drunken sleep; thoughts of Harvey, and that afternoon, and that night on her couch pop into her brain.

"Goddamn subconscious. You rat bastard." she mumbles.

_What the hell am I gonna do? _she thinks.

The next morning, she awakes to the buzz of her alarm clock. Mumbling curses, she reaches out for it, flailing wildly, until it lands with loud crash on the floor.

"Ugggh."

She rolls over and looks at the early morning sunlight peeking though the curtains, creating patterns on the carpet. With a loud sigh, she pulls herself out of bed and peels off her clothes en route to the shower.

After she showers, Donna notices a new text message on her phone. Seeing that it's from Harvey, she figures it must be urgent. He has never called or texted her; even after Jessica Pearson fired her. Slightly concerned, she opens it immediately.

_Just verifying my 12:35 appointment for today._

"Son of a bitch."

She immediately deletes the message and gets ready for work, doing her best to hide the obvious signs of a red wine hangover. Feeling far to ill to even bother with cereal, she grabs a Gatorade from the fridge, dons her favorite sunglasses, and heads out the door.

After stopping for a scone and coffee, Donna arrives at Pearson Hardman at 7:30 am. A good 30 minutes before her boss. Or so she thinks.

Thoroughly distracted by her balancing act (two coffee cups in one hand, phone in the other, purse hanging by a single strap from her elbow, and scone stuffed in her mouth), Donna doesn't notice Harvey sitting at her desk. Without looking up from her phone, she places the two coffees next to the computer, drops her purse by the file cabinet and sits down - on her boss' lap.

She doesn't even notice until a deep baritone whispers in her ear: "Well, I knew this would be a good morning, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ good."

Immediately, Donna shoots up, and nearly chokes on her scone.

"Jesus Christ! Harvey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my text this morning. So, I figured I should verify in person. Is that appointment still in the schedule?"

Harvey has that big shit-eating grin on his face. The one he gets when he thinks a difficult case is going his way. Donna resists a strong urge to either jump on him, or punch him. Funny how those urges seem to go together.

Regaining her composure, she leans back on her desk and takes a deep breath. After a moment, she replies: "I don't know. The client has some reservations about the potential risks involved with this new venture."

The broad smile on Harvey's face wanes slightly.

"Well, she has trusted me - err, the firm - this far. Why stop now?"

In her more familiar snarky tone, she says: "She's concerned about potential - entanglements." then more seriously, "And she has a lot riding on this."

At the word 'riding' his eyebrows flicks upward.

"Yeah she does." he intones.

_Son of a bitch. _She thinks, now stifling a snicker. Without breaking eye contact, Donna reaches behind her, grabs a coffee cup, and hands it to Harvey.

"Here, now get to work."

He gives her a looks that says: _Did my secretary just tell me to get to work?_

Still looking straight at him, she says, more forcefully: "Go on. I've got a lot to do myself, and you're in my way."

Harvey shrugs, gets up from the chair and strolls into his office.

Donna breathes a sigh of relief as she flops into the recently vacated chair.

For the rest of the morning Harvey doesn't pester her about the 'meeting'. Instead, he acts as professional as ever.

'Donna, can you get this person on the line?' 'Donna, can you get me this file?' 'Donna, tell Mike he's an idiot.' 'Donna, stop listening in on my conversations.'

Just before noon, she sees Mike leave the office with a stack of files and a harassed look, mumbling to himself. Donna grins. _Serves you right, bastard._

Before she can properly enjoy Mike's misery, the intercom buzzes.

"Hey Donna, got minute?"

_Fuck._

Walking in calmly, with her hands clasped in front of her, she stops in front of Harvey's desk.I n a tone, oozing with innocent professionalism, she asks: "What can I do for you Mr. Specter?"

Harvey reacts with a '_What the fuck?' _look

Donna's smile cracks. "Seriously though. What the hell do you want?"

"Thank God. I thought I was in 'The Invasion of the Body Snatchers' there for a minute. I just wanted to see if that client we had talked about has made her decision."

"Drop the act Harvey. Nobody's going to hear us."

"Fine. Are we gonna do this, or not? 'Cause if not, I need to make some plans for tonight."

"Thanks for taking this so seriously."

Donna turns to walk out.

"Donna." he says, exasperated.

She stops, and turns back around to face him. "I have real concerns about this."

"OK. So tell me. You should know by now, I can't fix something if you don't tell me about it."

That comment stings more than a slap across the face. She manages to ignore it and move on.

"Look. I like my job. I just got it back, and I don't want to do anything to risk it."

"Well, screwing around with your boss is a good way to stay employed." Harvey says; cocky grin, firmly in place.

Donna shoots him a look. After a beat, she asks: "Remember the night we moved in here, after leaving the DA's office?"

"The night we're not supposed to talk about? When we got hammered on your couch, and made out like a pair of horny teenagers? That's the second time you've mentioned it in two days. So much for: 'This never happened.'" Harvey manages to grin even wider.

"Do you remember why you didn't get past second base?"

The grin starts to fade.

"...I remember the 200th Anniversary Johnnie Walker Blue Label..."


End file.
